Past Ashes
by gatordog
Summary: I tread on the dark path for the people I love, I was once forgotten but now I have a new purpose; I'm am no longer Naruto but Roman Torchwick the greatest thief to ever walk on remnant.


A man was currently walking down into a nightclub he was the man who owned this bar owed him a favor and he need some men to steal some dust. The man had bright long orange hair with long bangs covering his right eye, his left reveled dark blue eyes with black eyeliner tracing it. He wore a red lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. He also wore a small grey scarf around his neck, black gloves and a black bowler hat. His weapon was in his right arm as he walked, it was a cane though he didn't need it to help walk since he was still in his 20's; it was his weapon Melodic Cudgel a Cane/Canon that was dark grey in color with a red tip meddle nozzle with his with his emblem a Jack o'Lantern face on it, it also had a white handle; his weapon shot out specialized firework dust he created himself as well as worked as a grappling hook.

While walking into the nightclub he noticed that the majority of the "Partiers" were wearing black suits with black sunglass,…well except for the DJ who was wearing a bear head. The bartender instantly recognizing the man who came to pre-order some of his men before the blond chick destroyed his nightclub.

"Junior my com-pa-dray do you have my men?" Questioned the orange haired man.

"Ya Roman I have your men, but I gotta ask why you need some help aren't you some master criminal?"

"Well I usually steal money but my new boss wants me to steal dust and I need more men to obtain some quickly." Spoke the man as a group of 4 men appeared behind them holding red katanas and had simple pistol sidearms, it was their standard weaponry they were given.

"Good I guess I will be one my way then." He said leading the grunts with him towards and out of the back exit to the dust shop a few blocks away. As the group walked the people on the streets just backed way whispering at the known criminal and they became too fearful to call the police. They departed like the red sea as the group slowly walked into the shop _"Dust Until Down"_ the old man in the front desk was already shaking even though they hadn't even said a word.

"…Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman spoke as one of his hired thugs pointed his gun at the man.

"Please just take my line and leave" The old man whispered hand already up in a surrendering position.

"Shhhhh….calm down we're not here for your money….Grave the dust." He ordered at the end of his sentence as he calmed the man down.

The men were instantly getting out filters and filling up cylinders full of pure dust on the walls while another ordered the old man for the uncut dust inside the glass showcases. While this was happening Roman was wandering the store until he saw some music and kid books filled with how to's on making dust for kids. Looking around he graved the music discs and children's books and hide them in his jacket revealing a green gem nuclease under his small scarf. He then went back to the showcases and started grabbing the uncut dust he could fit in his pockets and started examining a fire dust crystal.

*CRASH*

Looking to his side he saw one of his grunts being sent flying into a bunch of paint cans, another grunt was next to him looking confused and looking at him for guidance. The man just sighed and made a "Go deal with it" gesture.

"Freeze"

Roman heard before the other grunt was sent through the window with a red blur falling him.

" _These guys can't do anything right"_ Mentally he sighed as he turned around to see a little girl probably around his younger brothers age with a giant scythe/sniper rifle that was colored black and red.

"Okay…" He turned to the rest of the grunts."…Get her."

The grunts then proceed to get their asses kicked by the little girl as she fought using the momentum of her weapon to send them flying and knocked out; soon the last grunt was sent flying towards him at his feet.

"You are worth every cent truly you are….well red I bet we can all say it's been an eventful evening…and as much as I would love to stick around…"

The sirens were coming so he preceded to point Melodic Cudgel at her since he sealed all the dust the grunts had collected into a scroll before he existed the shop.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He then shout her with one of his firework dust shots that flew like a glowing multi bright colored sun at the ground below her destroying the concrete and he body flickered to the latter to where he would climb to meet cinder at the round day vo point.

"HEY"Turning around he saw the girl had used her weapon to jump onto the roof he was on.

"..Persistent"

A Bullhead suddenly appeared flashing lights at the girl temporary blinding her as he jumped onto the opened side to escape.

"END OF THE LINE RED!" He then threw one of the red fire dust crystals that he had in his white suit at her feet and shot it expecting her to be damaged by the attack when the smoked cleared to reveal a woman with a croup in her hand protecting the girl from the explosion. She then started hitting the bullhead with some flying purple dust shaking the ship.

"Crap..It's a huntress" He told cinder as the women nodded and handed him the controls since he was the best flyer. Looking up at the above viewpoint he saw that she created storm clouds above them and started to nail ice on the ship, he narrowly dodged a ice spike from hitting his face. Cinder immediately returned fire as the two fought with fire and telekinetic attacks, Roman had to tilt the ship a little as a spear made of debre barely scratched the top. Quickly getting the controls of the ship under his control he quickly speed off out of the city to a warehouse where he kept his stolen dust.

"Did you get the dust?" Cinder demanded

"Ya I got your dust" He said as they entered the building he brought out a scroll and quickly poured chakra into it and threw it on the ground, it started rolling open and soon it puffed and there was a good 60% of the dust from the shop he took.

"Good, why do you not use the full extent of your chakra all you seem to use it for is sealing, aren't some of the ninja in the void sapos to have power that rivals and even succeed the use of dust and the fallen maiden powers?" She said examining the dust.

"And I keep telling you I'm a rogue nin in my home village when I was a child and my chakra was sealed so that over 80% percent is constantly drained from me and the rest I can't use outside chakra manipulation so that leaves me with using what I have left on sealing and taijutsu." From what he could do it increased his fighting power though not by much since it was such little chakra assessable since when he was little he was experimented by Orochimaru and combined the DNA and soul of some random huntress he killed to give him Aura and latter when he himself became rouge had his chakra sealed by his father. Roman Torchwick or Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki as he was called back in the elemental nations left his home after the Uchiha massacre into remnant, nobody here could enter the elemental nations due to the sage of six paths putting a advance seal that prevented Grimm and remnants people from entering through though chakra users could enter their world freely though they mostly stayed in their home since they were constantly at each other's throats and didn't want to deal with the gimm.

"Yes well I will take my leave…and Roman"

"…Yes?"

"You and Neo will be working with Adam Taurus and the white fang in stealing more dust"

"How you get them to work with us humans?"

"Ouhh Roman….I'm very persuasive when I want to be." She said swaying her hips seductively as she exited the warehouse.

That did not surprise the man; she threatened him and Neo to work with her, while he was high Jounin as well as Neo in strength; he was still incredibly weekend by the chakra seal. Cinder and probably a few other people like her were at S-Rank level, she would kill him and Neo and since he was sure Adam was probably only as strong as them she could kill him as well with no problems. Suddenly a flash and the sound of shattered glass Neo appeared with mountains full of dust she stole from another shop on the other side of town and started putting them away on the shelfs.

"Good work Neo now let's go home." His friend nodded and they disappeared in a flash and an illusion of shattered glass.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The duo appeared outside the border of Vale in a small ranch that raised horses, cows and chickens called Cuccos. This is where the duo got their start, when Roman was once a village nin who was raised by his parents until his younger brother was born and became the jinchuriki of the nine tails and he was fully forgotten even though he worked hard and became the rival to Itachi Uchiha and even left with him after he murdered the Uchiha clan, before he escaped though his father the Hokage appeared and used a seal on him that sealed his chakra until his death as well as using a banishing seal to send him off to die out of the void. He was randomly teleported not fare from here and a girl name Malon and her father Talon who owned a ranch saved his life and he was incredibly grateful, after working for them he eventually found neo; she was living off the streets eating trash in order to survive. Taking her back to the farm she became a second daughter to Talon and a sister to Malon both soon unlocked their Aura and began training to become hunters and huntresses to help support the farm and give back to the people that saved them.

The peace soon didn't last when Malon's father Talon died on a trip by the hands of some bandits that soon came to attack the farm. That was the day Neo got the taste for killing and they first started stealing; they need the money if they were going to help repair the farm with it being severely damaged and the cattle and Cuccos were mostly killed.

Soon he realized after the event that he cared very deeply for Melon and he asked her out, a couple of years later they were married and had a kid.

 _ ***(Epona's Song from legend of Zelda)***_

Suddenly the sound of music could be heard looking around they both saw a little girl playing on a Ocarina, she was about 5 years old she had orange hair and blue eyes she was a cow faunus from the little bull horns and cow ears on top of her head, she wore a yellow handkerchief, a small amulet that looked like a little golden turtle dragon that tied the handkerchief to her neck, and she wore a white dress with blue trimmings on it,. She was on a rock playing a Ocarina as the song she played attracted the horses to her; the song was something she was taught by her mother that was taught to her by her own mother. Hearing footsteps she stops playing and opens her eyes seeing the two adults she smiled and starts running towards them.

"DADDY, AUNTY NEO!" The little girl explained as she hugged the leg of her father, the man just smiled before picking her up.

"What up my little firecracker have you been a good girl for your mother?"

"Yes!"

"Did you do your chores and practiced with your maiden powers?"

"Yes!"

"Good, I brought you some stuff from the city." He said bringing out the books and music that he had stolen during the heist. The girl beamed and graved them with excitement heading to the house, with how well he and Neo were at their "Job" they had a modern 5 bedroom house with all the latest appliances.

His wife inherited the spring maiden powers from her mother and the last women who had the summers maiden powers thought of his mother in-law at her death and since his wife already inherited the spring maiden powers his daughter Cremia inherited the powers since she looked exactly as her mother, because of this the farm was built miles away from any road or town and they delivered milk and eggs to the nearby towns with an old bullhead Talon owned. Due to Crimea not being old enough to defend herself from other people she was never allowed off the farm and she was to never be alone and unprotected, also his wife started training her so she didn't hurt herself with her powers, she manly seem to have the affinity for wind and lighting like Cinder is to the fire part of her maidens powers he often brought things like music and books to her since it was the only accesses she had to the outside world the other was threw their scrolls and the T.V.

Both entered the house and headed for their large kitchen where they would find the leftovers for dinner since they were out latter then they planned.

"We'll look who finally should up sis and my dear husband after over working again." Came a voice behind them both turned around and grinned sheepishly at getting caught by their wife/sister. At the door frame stood a woman who looked like an older version of Crimea, she had large perky breast, big hips, and a nice juicy ass and thighs. The women wore a white blouse with blue mark trimmings, the same yellow scarf with a monster head brooch holding it and a purple skirt that reached to her feet, she also looked like she was a few months pregnant.

"And where were you two off to this late of night."

"Sorry honey but with Cinder ordering us to steal more dust we had to do a few robberies tonight." His death partner nodding her head up and down with a smile on her face.

"Sigh when are you two going to retire, we already have enough money to stay afoot and Crimea is going to need her father now more than ever with a new sister coming" She said as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"...I can't risk Cinder fining about you and Cremia's maiden powers…look in a few months we will end faze one and I'll be able to take a break to help you and the baby." He said with a serious expression, with the seal on he had to follow cinders orders or risk in putting his family in danger.

"….Fine there is some leftovers for you two on the right side of the fridge just warm it up, I need to put Cremia to bed and head to bed myself"

 **END**


End file.
